the_queens_numberfandomcom-20200214-history
The Queens Number Walkthrough
Episode 0: Prologue 1. (What should I do?) Refuse (3/3-Freyr) Ask again (1/3-Freyr) Episode 1: Ring 2. That jackpot. It was you, wasn’t it? Pretend I know nothing (1/3-Gon) Deny (1/3-Gon) Admit it ( )- 1500 Rubies 3. Guess where I’m at Department store (1/3-Aaron) Airport (3/3-Aaron) I have no idea. (2/3-Aaron) Episode 2: Encounter 4. What should I say? Stay silent (2/3-Mo-wan) Apologize (1/3-Mo-wan) Show anger ( )- 1500 Rubies 5. Well, then…… Book a room for him (2/3-Aaron) Make sure he’s telling the truth (1/3-Aaron) Offer the suite (3/3-Aaron) Episode 3: Sign 6. So you bluffed about going to others to learn poker No… (2/3-Gon) Change the subject (3/3-Gon) Yes (1/3-Gon) 7. It was…… VIP Exclusive Main Dishes ( )- 1500 Rubies Cafe Take Out Sandwich (2/3-Gon) 8. He gestured to me with his eyes to get in. Take the next elevator (3/3-Freyr) Hesitate (2/3-Freyr) Step in (2/3-Freyr) Episode 4: The Start 9. And I looked at Mo-wan, who was sitting on my left side. Why did he fold? (3/3-Mo-wan) Doesn’t he know the rules? (2/3-Mo-wan) 10. A white wine…… Buy it ( )- 3600 Rubies Watch the AD to borrow (Nothing) 11. I want to know more of your secrets I’m looking for something ( )- 2100 Rubies I will tear this hotel down. (2/3-All) Episode (Crisis): VIP Gambling Room Episode 5: To Be One With the Goal 12. (What should I do now?) Visit other tables Gon/Freyr Investigate the rumor Mo-wan/Aaron 12. Visit other tables Gon/Freyr 1. (What should I do…) Call (3/3-Gon) Bet (1/3-Gon) 12. Investigate the rumor Mowan/Aaron 1. It was still daytime, but the place was full of people enjoying their drinks. Buy him a drink ( )- 2100 Rubies Not now (1/3-Mo-wan) 2. ...I’ll leave you two alone. Let him go (3/3-Aaron) Ask him to stay (1/3-Aaron) 3. Did you hear the news that the hotel is having a party? I heard it (1/3-Aaron) I didn’t hear it (3/3-Aaron) Episode (VIP Party) Freyr VIP Party: Unpleasant Party 1. Oh, Miss Ayers is here, too! Greet them politely (3/3-Freyr)+ Greet them nonchalantly (3/3-Freyr) 2. (What do I do with this arrogant man?) Avoid eye contact (3/3-Freyr) Step on his feet (3/3-Freyr)+ Gon VIP Party Mo-wan VIP Party: Awkward Dance 1. Can I help you with something? Yes (3/3-Mo-wan) Change the subject (3/3-Mo-wan) Aaron VIP Party: It’s Prom Again 1. … Are you saying I never looked good before? Agree ( ) Deny (3/3-Aaron) Be coy ( ) Episode 6: Humiliation 13. Enjoyed the VIP party? It was fine (Nothing) I didn’t go (Nothing) 14. I need to get close to 21. What should I do? Draw a card (Nothing) Stay (Nothing) 15. Should I keep playing? Or fold? Keep going (3/3-Gon) Give up (2/3-Gon) Episode 7: Between Truth and Lies 16. Weird rumors? Ask about Sura ( )- 2100 Rubies Don’t ask (1/3-Gon) 17. As a bonus, I’ll give you a nice clue. That is, if you buy right now. Buy the card ( )- 3600 Rubies Watch the AD to borrow (Nothing) Episode (Crisis): VIP Gambling Room Episode 8: Strange Bet 18. Just rely on me for a bit. Please. Accept it (2/3-Aaron) Ask again ( )- 2100 Rubies 19. Oh yes, we are. So what would it be? Accept it (3/3-Freyr) Refuse (1/3-Freyr) Episode 9: Winning Luck 20. How about a kiss? No (3/3-Freyr) No (3/3-Freyr) No (3/3-Freyr) 21. Well, you can buy this with your money if you really want it. Buy it ( )- 3600 Rubies Watch the AD to borrow (Nothing) Episode (Intermission) Freyr Intermission: Private Pool 1. Should I tell him about my home? Don’t Answer (3/3-Freyr) Answer (3/3-Freyr)+ Gon Intermission Mo-wan Intermission 1. Do you have any proof that I’m dangerous? Gambling table (3/3-Mo-wan)+ Men in black suits (3/3-Mo-wan) Aaron Intermission 1. Doesn’t this ice cream look so good? Can we eat one on the way? Yes. (3/3-Aaron) No. ( ) Episode 10: Unveiling Truth 22. Where are you heading to, Miss Ayers? Say the truth (3/3-Mo-wan) Lie (1/3-Mo-wan) 23. ‘Sura.’ Have you heard of it before? That I’ve heard of. (Nothing) I’ve never heard of it. (Nothing) 24. (Mountain Master? Red Pole? What does that all mean?) Ask for details. (3/3-Mo-wan) Pass (1/3-Mo-wan) 25. …...Don’t look at me like that. Apologize ( )- 3700 Rubies Deny (1/3-Mo-wan) Episode 11: Sura 26. So this car, where did you get it from? Don’t tell him (3/3-Gon) Tell (3/3-Gon) Respond sarcastically ( )- 3700 Rubies 27. (That man who was standing behind… I wonder if he’s going to start chasing after me.) Eavesdrop (Nothing) Just go (Nothing) Episode 12: Boundaries 28. Finding the ring is important, but nothing is more important than survival. Leave (Nothing) Wait (Nothing) 29. You were reckless this time. Apologize (2/3-Mo-wan) Get defensive (2/3-Mo-wan) Ask why he helped ( )- 3700 Rubies 30. We don’t know about them in detail though. So, be careful of a VIP called ‘Zhang Mo-wan.’ Understood (3/3-Aaron) I will think about it (2/3-Aaron) 31. (I can’t let that happen. I should buy some self defense tools.) Buy a Communication Earpiece (Nothing)- 3600 Rubies Rent a Communication Earpiece (Nothing) 32. Why don’t we change the room? Change (3/3-Aaron) Don’t change (2/3-Aaron) Episode (Crisis): VIP Gambling Room Episode 13: Freyr Wilder 33. I decided to ask him what I wanted to know. The relationship between Freyr and the hotel (3/3-Freyr) The relationship between Griffin and the hotel (2/3-Freyr) 34. Would you like to hear it? Listen to his story (3/3-Freyr)- 4500 Rubies Don’t listen (2/3-Freyr) 35. A visitor at this hour? Aaron. (3/3-Aaron)+ Mo-wan (3/3-Mo-wan) Gon (3/3-Gon) Episode 14: Invitation to Danger 36. I also heard that the sender requested to give this letter in person. Is Miss Ayers outside? She’s not here (3/3-Gon) Get it myself (3/3-Freyr) 37. I feel like I need to contact someone before I go there. Who should I contact? Yes (Nothing) No one (Nothing) 37. I feel like I need to contact someone before I go there. Who should I contact? (Yes) 1. Who should I contact? Gon ( )- 4500 Rubies Mo-wan ( )- 4500 Rubies Aaron (3/3-Aaron) 2. I sent my reply and went on to prepare for things to come. Take the Earpiece (Nothing)- 3600 Rubies Rent an Earpiece (Nothing) 37. I feel like I need to contact someone before I go there. Who should I contact? (No) 1. I started preparing for tomorrow night without contacting anyone. I should be fine alone. Take the Earpiece (Nothing)- 3600 Rubies Rent an Earpiece (Nothing) Episode 15: Russian Roulette 38. The first person I recognized in there was Freyr (3/3-Freyr)- 4500 Rubies Mo-wan ( )- 4500 Rubies Chang (3/3-Aaron) 39. I would like us to move to the prepared stage. We will talk more about that there. Accept (Nothing) Accept (Nothing) Accept (Nothing) 40. …...How are we going to decide the order? Raise hand (Nothing) Watch (Nothing) 40. …...How are we going to decide the order? (Watch) 1. Gon presented the box of straws he prepared to everyone. Draw (Nothing) Draw (Nothing) Episode (Ending) Freyr Ending Gon Ending Mo-wan Ending Aaron Ending: Place to Return to Normal Ending: At the Plans End Special Episode Coding book: Like the First Time Most Expensive Character 1. Mo-wan: 20000 Rubies 2. Gon: 9600 Rubies 3. Freyr: 9000 Rubies 4. Aaron: 2100 Rubies